one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord vs Han Solo
Star-Lord vs Han Solo '''is a One Minute Melee from Theultimatelifeform. Description ''Two laid-back heroes of Marvel and Star Wars who later join a heroic group to fight an evil ruler fight! '' Pre-battle '''Space Peter Quill, the Star-Lord, was flying in his ship, the Milano. Everything seemed fine until he noticed a ship coming into the distance. He immediately smirked and fired on the ship, causing it to descend towards an unknown planet with the Milano following it. Tatooine, Most Eisely The mysterious ship was forced to land in a hangar as the Milano landed outside of a city. Star-Lord walked out and used his boosters to fly over to the hangar, noticing a man and hairy beast tending to the ship. Whoever that was ended up- GRAH - hitting the hyperdrive and we're going to go and have to find a new one. The man said to his beast, who roared sadly, I know, Chewie. Star-Lord landed before them, only for the man to shoot at Peter, who barely dodged it and fired back, though the man managed to duck. Who are you? The man asked Star-Lord, who smirked. My name is Peter Quill...better known as Star-Lord. Peter said, causing the man to shrug. Well...nice to meet you, 'Star-Lord', my name is Han Solo. Han said before Star-Lord activated his boosters and flew into Han, sending them both outside of Mos Eisely and crashing into the san, URGH! Han got up and got out his DL-44 pistol and dusted himself off as Star-Lord hovered in front of him, his mask materializing. Who will make the first shot? ENGAGE! Immediately, Peter fired several shots from his blasters at Han, who ducked while running from them, then took cover. Han came out from the cover to fire some shots at Peter, who flew around them and flew to Han, uppercutting him before punching him repeatedly, only for Han to elbow him and punch him several times, ending in Han kicking him a few feet back. Han quickly fired shots, but Peter flew back using his jet boots, then flew up and shot at Han, though Han managed to use an old Krayt Dragon rib to block the shots. 50! Peter flew towards Han and punched him in the face, then flew back as Han got up. Han shot one of Peter's boosters, causing Peter to crash to the ground. As Peter got up, Han ran over and punched him several times, then slammed him down before getting out his blaster. Han shot at Peter, but Peter quickly punched Han's arm, causing the shot to go flying up due to misdirection. 40! Peter managed to get up and uppercut Han, causing Han to stagger back. Peter then punched Han in the stomach, then kneed him in the jaw before throwing him into a sand dune. Han got out a grenade and threw it next to Peter, causing it to explode and sent Peter into a building. Han started firing rounds at Peter, who fired back with his blaster, causing blue and red plasma to go back and forth. 30! Han started advancing towards Peter, firing off shots as Peter ducked behind cover. Peter looked for anything he could use, finding a rather large rock that he threw at Han's blaster, knocking it out of Han's hand. Using this chance, Peter fired at Han, who quickly got down to the ground behind a small hill of sand to avoid the blaster fire. 20! As Peter kept firing shots at Han, Han quickly crawled to grab his DL-44, then shot back as Peter ducked. Both men traded shots, both neither hit. Han snuck over to the building Peter was at as Peter was ducking, then went in and punched Peter in the face, only for Peter to kick him in the stomach. Both men collided punches, then did a test of strength. 10! As both men growled, then slowly reached for a blaster. Then, after breaking off, they aimed their blasters and fired...causing both men to be hit in the chest. Peter slowly fell down as Han clutched his chest. Guy with boosters and blasters who wears something to guard his face and does stuff for money...I deal with Boba...i'm good. Han said before collapsing. This melee's winner is... Ladies and gentlemen, we have... A tie!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5